


Not So Submissive

by Tori2004



Series: Less Than Perfect, But Perfect to Me [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Harry, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mischievous Louis, Omega Louis, Punk Louis, Self Harm, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori2004/pseuds/Tori2004
Summary: Louis has tattoos, facial piercings and a mischievous streak. He’s the opposite of what a typical omega is supposed to be.Harry is an actor. He is strong, yet feminine with an irresistible charm. Every alpha wants to be him and every omega wants him.Harry loves Louis, but his mate is a major pain in the ass.





	1. One

The jail cell was all too familiar to Louis. He rolled his eyes and shifted his position on the cold hard floor. The walls in the omega wing were painted ballerina pink. It was fucking degrading. 

The sound of footsteps filled the room and the smell of an unmated alpha made Louis’ blood run cold. He raised his chin defiantly. “Is Harry here yet?”

The alpha came into view, clearly checking Louis out. “I told you, pretty boy, Mr. Styles’ assistant is here to pick you up.”

Louis rolled his eyes and rose to his feet. “I’m not deaf, asshole. I just don’t want the fucking assistant; I want my fucking alpha.”

The mixed scents of dominance and anger rolled off the alpha in unappealing waves. “Learn your place, _omega_.”

Louis pursed his lips, eyes flashing with anger. Harry’s too big shirt slipped off of one shoulder. “Get. Me. My. Fucking. Alpha.”

The man unlocked the cell door and stepped inside. Fear flashed through Louis, but he held his ground.

The man reached forward and grabbed the back of Louis’ neck, causing him to squeak. His inner omega fought against his pride.

The alpha squeezed tighter and Louis crashed to his knees with a whimper. He squeezed his eyes shut, hating the smell of this alpha. He needed Harry and his inner omega started to rapidly take over. 

He bowed his head, pierced bottom lip trembling. “Harry...please...”

The alpha scoffed. “Fucking needy little attention whore of a prick.”

The alpha left and Louis started trembling. He fell to his side and curled into himself. He kept murmuring Harry’s name under his breath. 

Louis’ moved his hand to his hips and scraped his fingernails across his skin. He didn’t know how long he was laying there - or how much he had scratched - when two scents filled his nose, one familiar and the other unfamiliar. 

Harry lifted Louis onto his lap and kissed his forehead. “Lou...come back to me, lovely.”

Louis felt his inner omega purr at the feeling of his mate holding him. His omega disappeared below the surface of his mind and Louis shivered, gasping quietly. “Haz...”

Harry’s long curls hung in Louis’ face and as soon as the omega looked up, his mate refused to make eye contact. Louis sighed, sinking into Harry’s caring embrace. “You came.”

Harry stroked Louis’ back. “Of course I did, but next time...next time can you fucking listen for once and go with Eleanor.”

Louis didn’t answer and instead he pursed his lips, reaching up to fiddle with his eyebrow piercings. Harry sighed in defeat and stood, setting Louis on his feet. He took the omega’s significantly smaller hand and lead him to the car.

Louis sunk into the passenger seat as Harry drove. Louis used to be allowed to drive until he crashed the third car in a row. He pouted, looking out the window. Harry’s distress was obvious through the bond and Louis wanted nothing more than to heal it; he was too fucking stubborn for his own good.

He reached out to hold Harry's hand and the alpha tensed, squaring his jaw. “Not now, Lou.”

Louis scoffed and rolled his blue eyes. “O-fucking-kay then.”

Harry sighed in disappointment. “You could’ve been killed, Louis.”

The use of his full name, instead of a endearment term, made Louis frown. “Okay.”

Harry parked the car in their driveway and made a frustrated noise. “Don’t you care? You seriously could’ve died! That officer subduing you by bringing out your inner omega could’ve been fatal!”

Louis felt his heart clench; all he wanted was to run his fingers through Harry's curls and be held by his alpha. His voice was tiny but held honesty. “I don’t...”

Harry eyes were on Louis in an instant. “You don’t care!? You don’t care if someone kills you? Or if I didn’t come and your inner omega just wasted away in that cell?”

Louis turned his head away, not bearing to look Harry in the eyes. “Why would I care about that? You would be so much better off without me.”

Sharp agony shot through their bond and Louis clenched his fists. Harry’s deep voice was even slower than normal and every word was like a bullet to Louis’ heart. “How would I be better off? Please explain Louis William Tomlinson-Styles. Please fucking explain, because it doesn’t make any fucking sense.”

Louis shook his head and got out of the car. He started up the driveway, the words that perched on the tip of his tongue too difficult to say out loud. 

~~~

Harry watched his beautiful omega walk away. Louis’ words echoed in his head and he slammed the heel of his hand against the steering wheel. “Fuck!”

Anger boiled in the pit of Harry stomach. He had gotten a call about two hours ago. It was the police station saying that they had Louis for what seemed like the millionth time. Unlike alphas, omegas can get arrested unlimited times without major punishment.

Then Eleanor called to tell him that Louis blatantly refused to go with the beta and Harry had to get his omega himself. 

He had then found Louis nearly taken over by his omega, because a guard had squeezed the back of his neck to subdue him. 

Now...fucking now, Louis just said that he didn’t care if he’d gotten himself killed. All Harry wanted was a long naked soak in his jacuzzi, to eat a nice dinner and maybe knot Louis a few times.

He got out after most of his anger faded away. Louis’ shoes were just lazily kicked off in the foyer. He followed his aching bond to Louis, who was smoking on the back patio. He spoke without turning around, his high raspy voice making Harry’s heart do somersaults in his chest. “Hey.”

Harry wrapped his arms around his omega so Louis’ clothed back was flush with Harry’s almost bare chest. “Hi, gorgeous.” 

Louis melted into his mate’s touch. He put the cigarette up to his soft lips with two dainty fingers, his stomach subconsciously sucking in when he took his long drag. 

Harry hated the smoking habit and Louis has cut it down since they bonded. Now, he only smoked when him and Harry fought and/or when he got arrested. 

Harry bent his head down to scent Louis’, the familiar scent of his mate effectively soothing him. He basked in the comfortable silence for a few more minutes, his nose against Louis’ scent glands, until the need to ask triumphed his want to stay silent. “What did you mean?”

Louis pursed his his lips and tensed. He put out the cigarette in their thousand dollar ash tray and left the butt there. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Harry sighed and turned Louis around by his black skinny jeans. The omega reached up to entwine his small fingers behind Harry’s neck. The action made Harry’s oversized shirt slide down Louis’ shoulder to reveal stunning collarbones. 

The omega lifted his chin, rolling onto the balls of his bare feet and exposing the bond mark on the left side of his Adam’s apple. Harry tilted his chin down so he could taste his mate’s breath. 

Louis smelt like Yorkshire tea, cigarettes and morning dew, which was heavily ironic for someone who insists on sleeping in. 

Harry found himself staring at Louis’ lips and damn was it a sight. “I love you.”

Louis rested his head on Harry’s shoulder. “You’re so incredible, Haz. I love you so fucking much. 

Harry brushed his lips to Louis’ forehead, accidentally catching a strand of dark caramel coloured hair. “Please tell me what you meant. Nothing would ever change how I feel about you.”

Louis looked up, allowing green to meet blue and his alpha was hit with his mate’s hesitation. Louis searched Harry’s eyes, like he was looking for something. His voice was insecure. “How _do_ you feel about me?”

Harry tightened his grip on the beautiful creature in his arms. “I need you as much as I need air. I crave your sass, your smart mouth and your intelligence like most people crave sweets. I find you sweet, sexy, cute and breathtaking at the same fucking time. You make my heart speed up and my lungs gasp for air, just because seeing you takes my breath away. I love you more than words can describe, my incredible omega, my love, my Louis.”

Louis’ eyes crinkled up and for a spilt second his smile could easily rival the sun’s brightness. “You’re such a fucking sap, Harold.”

“You love it.” Harry swayed his body slightly, rocking both mates. “Louis?”

The omega hummed in response. Harry slid his hand under Louis’ borrowed shirt to stroke his mate’s curvy hip. “What did you mean?”

Louis sighed, breaking eye contact and nuzzling Harry’s neck. “I-I...Hazza there are so many other omegas out there...so many people who are obsessed with you. They would actually submit to you and would be less of a burden than me. It’s so hard for you to be mated to me and I know that, but I’m so selfish I wouldn’t dream of breaking our bond...”

~~~

Louis felt small and insecure. Harry was silent, before he spoke up in his deep, slow voice. “Lou...baby, you are the only omega I’ve ever wanted. When I was fourteen and newly presented, I met you, a sixteen year old who didn’t let his gender stop him from doing what he loved...and fuck did I fall hard. You have always had my heart and, erm, my knot.”

Louis snorted at that, tightening his grip behind Harry’s neck. The alpha bent his head to kiss the bond mark. “Your laugh makes me want to stay in your arms forever. Your smile is my equivalent of sunshine. You are the only person in the world who laughs at my jokes, even if it’s mostly pity. Louis...you stole my heart when I was a kid and you’ve never given it back. If you...when you...fuck, I can’t imagine living in a world without you. Please...promise me you’ll never say anything like that again, because it shatters my heart.”

Louis took a shaky breath, not realizing he was crying until Harry wiped a tear from his cheek. The alpha’s own emerald eyes were watery. Louis pulled Harry’s head to his lips. 

Harry licked into Louis’ mouth who tilted his head to give his mate better access. The omega pulled away slightly and rested their foreheads together. “I promise.”


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This story contains mentions of self harm. If that’s triggering in any way, read with caution.

Harry woke up with his head on Louis’ tummy. He sat up and looked down at his gorgeous omega. Louis was wearing one of Harry’s oversized jumpers; he got cold easily and Harry loved the way Louis practically swam in his clothes.

Louis’ hair was soft and sticking up in about ten different places. His piercings were out, leaving a hole on his bottom lip and two above his right eyebrow. Soft snores escaped Louis, and his chest rose and fell with each breath. Harry’s eyes traveled down Louis’ curvy body, to his mate’s scars.

They were thin and white. They covered Louis’ thighs and hips, down to his knees. Louis was in a rough place when he slashed the blades along his skin. 

Harry felt sadness crash over him, but he wouldn’t change a thing about his omega. They never would have met if Louis didn’t hurt himself and Harry knew that he was the reason Louis stopped cutting. 

Louis sighed softly in his sleep and Harry pressed his lips to his omega’s forehead. A pair of blue eyes fluttered open and Louis’ lips turned up in the most fucking beautiful sleepy smile. Louis’ morning voice was raspy and quiet. “Hey, Curly.”

Harry smiled down at his mate. “Have I ever told you how beautiful you look when you first wake up?”

Louis sat up, his face flushing light pink. “I love you.”

Harry pressed their lips together in a too short kiss. He mumbled against his mate’s mouth. “You’re perfect.”

Louis scoffed, tweaking one of Harry’s smaller nipples. “I’m far from perfect, Hazza.”

Harry kissed the omega again, addicted to the feeling of thin lips against his own. Without the lip ring, Harry was reminded of when they were young. “You're my everything.”

They were close enough that Harry could taste Louis’ breath. The omega couldn’t go to bed without a cup of tea, so his breath tasted amazing; addictive really and Harry kissed him again.

Louis hummed into the kiss, moving his hand to wrap long curls around his dainty fingers. He pulled away and flopped back down on the bed. “I’m tired...”

Harry laughed and smiled fondly. He checked the time on his phone. “Baby, it’s time to get up. It’s 9:30.”

Louis’ eyes snapped open and he looked appalled. “You woke me up before noon?! What the hell, Styles?!”

The omega groaned and rolled over, curling into a ball. “Fuck you. You owe me breakfast.”

Harry would gladly make him breakfast. He would do anything and more for his mate. He kissed Louis’ shoulder bone. “Anything, my love.”

Louis huffed, but their bond reassured Harry that the omega wasn’t upset. Louis rolled over to face the alpha and he pouted. “Give me a blowjob, then make me food.”

Harry crawled over to him and gently pushed Louis so he was flat on his back, before kissing down to his pelvis. Louis watched him with a lazy smile and a loving look in his cerulean eyes. “Get on with it, Haz.”

His tone was probably meant to be snappy, but came out a perfect mix fond and exasperated. Harry loved him so much he could barely breathe.

The alpha sucked a love bite on top of a cluster of scars. Louis writhed, moaning and tangling his fingers in his mate’s curls. Harry reached out to wrap his fingers around Louis’ cock. 

Louis’ cock was Harry’s obsession. It was pink, with only a few veins and pretty. It was small, only about three and a half inches; Louis’ dick was actually longer than the average omega’s, but compared to Harry’s nine inches, it was tiny. 

Harry ran his thumb over the leaking slit and Louis whimpered. His voice was even higher than usual. “Suck my dick already, Harold. Fuck!”

Harry gave him a dimpled smile. The scent of sweet slick filled his nose and it made his dick twitch. “As you wish, my love, my omega, my Lou.”

~~~

Louis felt Harry’s perfect wet mouth wrap around him and he sighed. The alpha met his mate’s eyes as he sucked gently, his other hand moving to play with Louis’ balls. He whined, bucking into Harry’s mouth.

The sight of the alpha was fucking obscene. His hair was tangled and tickling Louis’ hideous thighs. His lips were plump and wrapped around the base of Louis’ cock, his mouth pressed against the omega’s trimmed pubes. 

Louis broke eye contact to slam his head on his pillow. “F-fuck...! Oh my...Hazza...”

Harry smirked around the dick, moving up to kitten lick Louis’ head. It was enough to send Louis over the edge and he screamed, thrusting up. He came down Harry’s throat in ribbons and the alpha swallowed all of it. He pulled off, leaving a string of saliva still connecting them.

Louis felt tired and his inner omega was practically purring at the satisfying orgasm his alpha gave him. “Haz?”

Harry crawled up the bed, then pressed his lips to Louis’. “Yes, my love?”

The alpha then nuzzled his mate’s neck and  Louis reached up to stroke his curls. “Make me breakfast.”

Harry giggled and pressed a kiss to Louis’ neck. “Okay, Lou.”

Harry rolled off the bed, leaving an exhausted Louis by himself. He left the room with a wink at his mate. Louis pulled the blanket up to his shoulder and curled into himself. 

~~~

Harry came back to his mate with his hands full of their breakfast. He smiled when he reached the doorway, his heart fluttering at the sight of Louis. 

The omega had thrown on a pair of sweats, which were rolled up at the ankles. His piercings were in and he was scrolling through his phone. Louis looked up, his thin lips turning up in a fond smile that was shaped like a V. “Hey, Haz.”

Harry sat on the edge of the bed and handed him his plate of over-easy eggs. “Hey, Boo.”

~~~

Louis watched Harry take a bite of his own scrambled eggs; he enamoured with the way he poked his tongue out before actually taking the food into his mouth. He looked down at his plate, needing to know something, yet not wanting to ruin their morning. 

Harry looked up, his green eyes confused. His questioning feelings of concern poked at Louis through their bond mark. “Lou? My beautiful love, what’s wrong?”

Louis frowned down at his eggs, spreading the yolk around with his fork. “Are we okay?”

The alpha set his hand on his mate’s calf. Louis knew that Harry understood; the omega always asked that question after they had a rough day. “Yes, baby. We’re okay. We’ll always be okay. I love you.”

Louis smiled sweetly at Harry. “I love you so much, darling.”

Harry scooted forward and pressed their lips together. They both smiled into to the kiss and their teeth clashed. Both mates pulled away, Harry giggling and Louis smiling. He felt his heart swell with the amount of love he had for his alpha. 

Louis reached out to tuck a curl around Harry’s ear. “Your smile is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. Those fucking dimples, love, they’re lethal.”

Harry giggled some more, the sound high pitched and squeaky. He rested his head on Louis’ shoulder, both of their breakfasts long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I want every third chapter to be a flashback. I have their backstory somewhat planned out and I want to write it. Idk though. Let me know in the comments please💕


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more of a look at their dynamic with some smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay, there’s a prequel for this. I put it in a series, which is the easiest way to access it. It’s called Not So Broken and they don’t have to be read in the same order.
> 
> WARNING: I got feels writing this one. Cuddly Louis and a bit of down time between them before I actually figure where I exactly want this plot to go. I love this chapter and hope you like it too...

Harry was more relaxed than he had been in a long time; he had the familiar light weight of Louis sitting sideways on his lap, they were sharing a glass of expensive white wine, and slow music was playing softly, the omega occasionally singing along.

Louis kept pressing soft kisses to the side of Harry’s neck, occasionally leaving a love bite. His fingers were playing with stray curls that escaped Harry’s bun.

Harry was running his fingers up and down Louis’ arm, silently reminiscing about the first time he touched his omega. How awkward they both were, how the alpha grazed his long digits over Louis’ tattoos. How he only had two then and now his arms are full of dark ink.

Louis hummed in Harry’s ear as the alpha drained the last of the wine. The omega took the glass in his dainty fingers and poured more liquid into it from the bottle that was sitting on the dark oak coffee table.

He sipped it, sighing as he settled back into Harry’s chest. “I love you.”

Harry brushed his hand underneath Louis’ shirt, exposing soft, sun kissed skin. “I love you, too. So much, Lou.”

After yesterday, Harry really needed to relax like this, to hold his mate in his arms and bask in the comfortable silence. He couldn’t imagine a world without Louis, his sunshine, his love, his light. 

The alpha watched Louis stretch out his leg and he pulled him impossibly closer. “You’re my everything.”

~~~

Louis blushed, the alcohol slowly seeping into his bloodstream and making him feel warm and fuzzy. “Love you.”

Harry smiled and the omega pressed his finger to the shallower dimple. He was a lightweight because of his secondary gender, but he trusted Harry to take care of him; he trusted his alpha with everything he was. 

Louis leaned his head forward, resting his forehead against Harry’s cheek. Their bond felt settled and calm, pure love and adoration pulsing through Louis’ mark. He mumbled softly in Harry’s ear. “You’re mine.”

Harry was tracing nonsensical patterns on the soft skin under his mate’s hoodie. He chuckled and took the wine glass, taking a sip. “Always. Is your omega coming out, Lou.”

“Mhm...” Louis felt his inner submissiveness start to take over. He stared at Harry, marvelling his alpha’s beauty in the light of their electric fireplace. 

Harry had a sharp jawline that was covered in Louis’ small love bites. His cheekbones were illuminated in the soft glow, making him look stunning. His green eyes were sparkling with fondness and his full lips were just begging to be kissed.

Louis pressed their mouths together and Harry sighed into it. The alpha pulled away. “How long has it been since we let your omega get my attention outside of heats.”

Green met blue and the older lad’s mouth fell open. “Are you sure, Hazza? I don’t want you to have to deal with my inner omega...”

Harry kissed his forehead. “My love, I think you’re more difficult than your omega could ever be.”

His tone was joking and his eyes held mischief. Louis swatted his shoulder. “Fuck off, Curly.”

The alpha removed his hand from Louis’ hip and rested it on the back of the omega’s neck. Harry pressed his lips to his mate’s. “Ready, baby?”

Louis nodded easily and rested his head on Harry’s shoulder. “I love you.”

The alpha’s long fingers started to stroke Louis’ neck. “I love you so much, Lou.”

The omega felt the gentle pinch and waves of submission pulled him in. 

~~~

When Louis let out a soft whine, Harry knew he was overtaken by his inner omega. He returned his hand back to his mate’s hip and squeezed. “Hey gorgeous. Look at me.”

Louis looked up and the alpha took note of his eyes; they were a few shades darker, a sign of his inner omega, and full of trust. Harry took pride in knowing he was the only person in the world his omega loved and trusted enough to show his inner self to. 

Harry stroked Louis’ prominent cheekbone. “You're beautiful. I love you.”

The omega pressed a sideways kiss to Harry’s hand, the cold metal of the lip ring pressing into the younger boy’s palm. His omega voice was high, clear and sweet. “I love you, alpha.”

Harry held the wine glass up to Louis’ lips, who finished it off obediently. The alpha set the glass on the coffee table, next to the half empty bottle.

He sunk back into the cushions of their couch and Louis changed his position, straddling him. He was being run almost entirely by his instincts and his inner omega clearly wanted his mate’s knot.

Harry pressed their lips together, Louis eagerly opening his mouth. The feeling of his lip ring always turned the alpha on so much.

Harry pulled away and Louis frowned. “Harry? Alpha?”

The alpha lifted him up and set him on his hip. Louis purred, nuzzling Harry’s neck in the most adorable way. The younger boy’s heart felt like it was about to burst he was so in love.

Harry pulled a soft maroon blanket with a abstract black pattern off the back of their couch. He laid it out on the floor as best he could with Louis in his arms, before settling his omega on it. 

He leaned down, despite the pain in his back from the action, and pressed their lips together. “Stay here, Lou. I’m going to get a few pillows and blankets for us.”

Louis nodded and adjusted himself into a kneeling position. Harry ran his hands through soft caramel locks, really not wanting to leave, and Louis keened at the attention.

The alpha forced himself to go and he made his way to their room. He grabbed two pillows, a puffy comforter and one of Louis’ favourite fluffy blankets.

He made his way back to his mate, who looked up as he approached. Louis’ lips stretched into a seductive smile. “Alpha...I want you...”

Harry swallowed, hard. His dick twitched in his tightening jeans. He let the items in his arms tumble out and he stripped off his sweats and t-shirt. 

He set the blankets around them like a comfy little nest and pressed his lips to Louis’. His fingers flirted with the hem of the omega’s sweatshirt, before he slowly lifted it off.

He pulled away, eyes marvelling in the sun kissed skin that was slowly revealed. Louis’ curvy hips, his mostly flat tummy, and his heaving chest with his hard pink nipples.

Harry lifted the shirt above Louis’ head and slipped a pillow underneath his feathery hair. The omega watched him through long eyelashes and he lifted his chin to expose his mark.

Harry’s hands skimmed their way down Louis’ gorgeous body and he slid the sweatpants down his omega’s muscular, scarred thighs. 

Louis lifted up his ankles to kick off the pants and he reached down to teasingly stroke his own cock. Even when his instincts completely had taken over, he was still was a sassy tease and Harry could barely stand how much he loved him.

Harry moved Louis’ hands away from his dick and pinned them to his sides. He sucked love bites on the alpha’s collarbones, swirling his tongue across the taste of pure tea. The scent of slick made Harry moan. 

Louis lifted his hips, grinding their cocks together and Harry groaned. “Fuck...Lou,  you’re so perfect...”

He moved his lips down in a trail of kisses and swirled his tongue around Louis’ right perky nipple. He took the bud into his mouth and started to suck, emitting perfect whines out of the beautiful omega.

The sounds went straight to Harry’s dick and he absolutely loved how this boy made him feel; even five years after the alpha lost his virginity to this amazing omega, he adored being intimate with him.

Louis’ blunt nails started to scrape through Harry’s curls, feeling like a massage against his scalp. The omega’s thighs trembled. “Harry! Can I...I need...?”

Harry lifted his head to connect their mouths. He mumbled against soft, thin, pierced lips. “Cum for me.”

Louis threw his head back, coming ribbons over both of their tummies with a cry. “Alpha! Hazza!”

Harry felt his feelings through the bond, the power of the orgasm, the pure love and trust Louis felt. It made him never want this perfect night to end.

Harry kissed his omega. “One more orgasm before I fuck you, okay? I’m going to work you open with my tongue, omega.”

Louis’ dark eyes were full of lust and he whimpered. “Please...want you so bad...want to...want to feel submissive, to know I’m yours...”

The words almost knocked the breath out of Harry and he nodded, pressing his lips to the bond mark. He rambled out what seemed like pure awkwardness. “Yes, baby. Going to show you who you belong to. When I knot you I’m going to open up your mark, make you feel the way you’ll only ever feel when your with me. I’m going to take care of you. I love you.”

“Love you. I love you...” Louis nodded as he spoke, bowing his head in a gesture of submission. “Need you...love you...always yours. Always.”

Harry felt fondness sweep through his entire being and couldn’t resist kissing Louis one last time, before manhandling him to his stomach. He set a pillow underneath his hips so it rubbed against the omega’s hard dick.

Louis arched his back, plump ass aligning with Harry’s cock. The alpha crawled backwards, so his face was against the omega’s crack. 

Louis stuck his bum up further, until he was fully presenting to his mate. Harry saw slick seep past the full globes of his ass and he grabbed each supple cheek. “You’re gorgeous, my love. Going to take care of you, I promise.”

Louis spread his legs and Harry could see the pink, tight hole. It had been about two weeks since he last fucked Louis and his inner alpha fought against him; it wanted to knot his mate right away. 

Harry squeezed the succulent swell of his bum and Louis moaned, high pitched and breathy. The alpha buried his face between the cheeks and nosed along the crack, wishing he could just stay in this moment. 

Louis had taken to mumbling loudly and incoherently. Harry knew it meant he was impatient and wanted him to just fucking eat him out already. 

Harry pressed a kiss to his hole, before sticking his tongue in. The taste of the slick was sweet and so purely _Louis,_  it was fucking hot.

He lapped at the taste, not having had the luxury of omega slick in months. His knot threatened to make an appearance when Louis grinded his ass against his mate’s eager face. 

He slid a finger in easily and Louis screamed gibberish syllables, pure pleasure shooting the bond when Harry found his prostate. “Gahh! Haz, blugghtfsghmkl!”

Harry giggled into his omega’s bum. He continued to press his finger into the gland. Louis came, his hole tightening against Harry’s finger and tongue. “Shit! Fucking ‘ell! Harry!”

Harry flipped him over and he gasped when he saw the state Louis was in. He was covered in his own white liquid, pupils blown, hair a fluffy mess, cheeks pink, and gasping for air. “Knot me...please...I need...please...”

Harry was fully hard and he easily slid into Louis’ tight heat. He bottomed out with a moan, the tight ring of muscle clenching around him. 

Louis gripped his shoulders, blunt fingertips digging in. He reached up and undid Harry’s hair, the long curls tumbled around their faces. 

The two orgasms made Louis’ inner omega go away a bit; his eyes were a bit lighter and he was less instinctive. 

Harry pressed their lips together as he rolled his hips, hitting Louis’ spot easily. They moaned into each other’s mouths, tongues lapping together. 

Harry sped up and Louis’ legs wrapped around his hips. The alpha felt the pleasurable pain of his mate’s short nails and he groaned. “Fuck, Lou...I’m gonna...”

He felt his knot grow at the base of his cock and he pushed himself deep into Louis as it popped. Louis screamed, coming for the third time when Harry’s teeth found the mark and broke through the skin of his neck. 

He flopped back onto the blankets and closed his eyes, fingers twirling around a strand of Harry’s hair. “Wanna...wanna come up, alpha.”

~~~

Warm, safe, protected, content, loved; Louis felt each of these emotions crash through him, as he tried to push down his inner omega. Harry licked at his bond mark, rubbing soothing circles over the skin of his hip. 

Louis felt himself win his battle against his own submissive side, as he played with Harry’s soft hair. He was still a bit fuzzy from his previous alcohol and let out a small, happy noise.

Harry looked up at him and moved to press a sweet kiss to the side of his mouth. “You're back.”

The omega wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulders, the other hand moving down to brush at Harry’s knot, where they were connected. The younger boy gasped. “Fuck, Lou.”

Louis smiled, the firm knot still filling him up with cum. Harry used a large, ringed hand to stroke Louis’ tummy. They never used birth control outside of heats and ruts; the chances of pregnancy outside of mating cycles were less than fifteen percent. 

Harry looked down wistfully and Louis knew how he felt. They both wanted kids, but they were young, only twenty and twenty-two, and Harry’s acting career had just taken off.

His alpha’s deep voice was a familiar, fucked out rumble. “Going to fill you up so good one day. You’ll hardly be able to waddle around, you’ll be so full of my puppies. You’ll be such a good daddy too.”

Louis pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead. “And you’re going to be such a good father, but we have lots of time for pups, Hazza.”

Harry sighed and looked up, emerald green meeting grey-blue. “You promise?”

Sometimes Louis could swear that Harry was still an insecure, awkward teenager. “Yes, darling. Sooner or later, I’ll be chasing around two or three hyper little curly haired, dimpled puppies with a huge belly full of more. I promise.”

Harry dimpled breathtakingly and connected their lips. Louis felt so cared for by this beautiful, kindhearted alpha, and he loved it so much his poor heart could barely handle it. 

His voice was soft, the tone he only used with Harry when he was vulnerable, and laying everything he was out for the young alpha to see; he trusted Harry with his ugly scars, his fragile heart, his fucked up mind, and his entire broken being. “How much longer, baby?”

Harry rested his curly head in the dip where Louis’ neck met his shoulder and kissed a random patch of skin. “About an hour and a half. We can probably sleep out here, though.”

The younger an alpha mated, the longer their knots lasted. They mated on Harry’s sixteenth birthday, and his knots were up to two and a half hours outside of mating cycles, and up to four inside ruts and heats. 

Louis shook his head and gently tugged on a stray curl. “We can’t, H. You know that. You’re back is bad enough as it is, we don’t want it to get any worse.”

Harry pouted the irresistible pout he knew Louis couldn’t refuse. “Please, my love? Just this once...I promise, Lou Boo...”

Louis gave him his best bitch face in return. “People aren’t supposed to be that fucking cute, Styles. I think there’s something seriously wrong with you, love.”

Harry tilted his head, reminding the omega of a sad kitten. “Is that a yes?”

Louis sighed dramatically, flopping down on the makeshift bed in defeat. “Don’t you dare blame me if you can barely stand up straight tomorrow, Harold.”

The alpha got a mischievous glint in his eyes. He mimicked Louis’ sass. “Don’t you blame me if you can barely walk tomorrow, _Lewis_.”

Louis pouted and glared at him at the same time, until Harry pressed their lips together in an apologetic kiss. “Sorry, lovely. I know how much you hate being called that.”

Louis grinned softly. “You’re forgiven. But only because your knot is so fucking big and amazing, I could have it inside me forever.”

The younger boy smirked cheekily. “Who says you can’t?”

The omega fondly rolled his eyes. “I love you so much, you know. Like I can barely comprehend how much I love you, you beautiful, adorable dork.”

Harry reached up to tweak his nose and Louis scrunched it up, sticking out his tongue to lick his mate’s finger. The alpha just giggled. “I love you, Lou...yesterday I-”

Louis looked away. “Don’t, Hazza...please not tonight, darling.”

Harry grabbed his chin and gently forced the omega to look at him. “I love you. You’re the only reason I’ve grown to love myself for who I am. You’re my reason for living. If I ever lost you...I would never move on. You’re my everything, you got that? My _every_ - _fucking_ - _thing_. Never _ever_ , say that I would be better off with someone else, because even if it’s true, and it isn’t, I only want you. I’m only attracted to you. And I’ll only ever love you this much. No one else. Never in a billion years.”

Louis nodded, feeling the fierce, desperate  emotions from his alpha. “Okay...”

Harry sighed and pressed his nose to Louis’ scent glands, scenting his mate to calm down. The omega knew when his nose twitched and the tiny crease between his eyebrows smoothed, he was okay. 

Louis kissed his forehead. “We should get some rest. You have an audition tomorrow, right?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah. Goodnight, my Lou.”

Louis smiled fondly, even though he knew his alpha couldn’t see it. “Goodnight, darling. Sweet dreams, love.”


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m pretty sure I never actually wrote what Harry’s smell was before, so if I did, please let me know.
> 
> Also, if you want to DM me for any reason, even just to talk, my Insta is @poison_ivy_larrie

Harry stepped into the shower, long hair quickly sticking to his shoulder bones and water running over his lean body. He heard the familiar click of the bathroom door opening and the bond buzzing at the nearness to his mate. 

The lilac curtain opened and the omega stepped over the lip of the tub, a pout visible on his pink lips. “Hey, Haz.”

Harry opened his arms and Louis stepped into them, hand reaching towards his bum. The alpha’s inner dominant made a happy noise. “Good morning, my love. How’s your bum?”

Louis swatted his arm. “Fuck off.”

The alpha lifted his mate’s chin and pressed their lips together, effectively kissing the pout away. Louis hummed happily into it and mumbled against Harry’s mouth, his morning voice raspy. “S’good at knotting me, darlin’.”

Harry reached down and pressed the pad of his thumb to one of the dimples at the bottom of Louis’ spine. “And you’re so responsive for me. Always so loud, needy and pretty; spread out for me like that.”

The omega whined and tweaked one of Harry’s smaller nipples, causing his mate to gasp. Louis looked up, cerulean eyes sparking with mischief. “Am I?”

Harry thought back to last night and he felt his cock thicken. “Mhm. So beautiful for me.”

The alpha’s eyes travelled down Louis’ body, licking his bottom lip. The omega was curvy, his ass plump, hips wide and thighs thick. His little tummy was covered in love bites and his dick was partly hard.

Louis rested his hands on Harry’s love handles and rested his head on the alpha’s shoulder. Harry never could get tired of this; being close to his omega, knowing everything there is to know about one person, understanding that he was going to spend the rest of his life with this man. 

This boy was it for Harry. He knew he was special the first time the alpha saw him. He knew he was falling that night, the first time they kissed. He knew he loved him when Louis showed Harry how broken he was. He knew they were going to spend the rest of his life with the omega when they lost their virginities.

Louis seemed to be thinking a similar thing, because he pressed a gentle kiss to Harry’s collarbone and spoke softly. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Harry turned them around, so Louis was under the steady stream of water. The omega didn’t let go of his mate and pouted when the alpha tried to step away.

Harry leaned down to connect their lips. “Fuck, I love you.”

Louis’ eyes sparkled fondly. “Let’s get washed, yeah?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah. Can you come to my audition today?”

The omega reached around the alpha for the unscented shampoo. “‘Course. Wouldn’t miss it for the world. I’m your good luck charm, aren’t I?”

The smirk on Louis’ lips made Harry pout. The older lad knew that his mate was a bit superstitious, because every time Harry brought Louis to an audition, he either got a callback or the part. The only time Louis didn’t go, he fucked up the lines worse than he could imagine. 

Harry just hooked his chin over Louis’ shoulder, the older lad starting to scrub the shampoo into his mate’s curls.

~~~

~~~

Louis leaned against Harry, the younger lad’s hands resting on his waist. They were waiting in line at their favourite café, the omega’s back flush with the alpha’s chest. 

The scent of apple and cinnamon overtook Louis’ senses; he turned his head towards Harry to bury his face in the alpha’s neck, needing to smell more of it.

Their fingers were entwined at Louis’ right hip and the actor squeezed his mate’s hand. The omega pursed his lips for a kiss and Harry smiled fondly, leaning down to press their lips together.

A shriek from behind them made Louis startle. A female voice yelled. “Harry Styles!”

Louis looked up at his mate and Harry met his gaze with an apologetic glance. The omega smiled. “You’re a popular lad, Curly.”

Harry kissed Louis’ cheekbone, mouthing ‘thank you.’ He removed his hands from the omega’s hips and turned to the girl. “Hey.”

Her hazel eyes were as big as saucers. “Oh my god!”

Louis smiled and reached out to put his hand on Harry’s back. The alpha put his arms out and the girl fell into them. She pulled away, tears streaming down her face. “Will you marry me?”

Louis chuckled. “M’afraid he’s taken, love.”

Her smile faded before it grew again, this time much more fake. “Oh...sorry.”

Louis knew a lot of Harry’s fans didn’t like him. It still hurt every time one of them said a snide comment or gave him a bitchy look. 

She smiled back up at Harry before pulling out her phone. She held it out to Louis. “Can you take a picture of us?”

He nodded and she typed in her passcode, giving it to the male omega. Harry put his arm around the girl, dimples flashing and if that smile wasn’t the most beautiful sight Louis had ever seen.

He took the picture and gave the phone to it's rightful owner. She thanked them both and went back to the end of the line. 

Harry slung his arm around Louis’ shoulders, pulling him in close and kissing the top of his head. He mumbled in a low tone. “I’m sorry.”

Louis shook his head and poked his mate in the ribs. “S’okay. You’re just too damn charming, Styles.”

Harry pouted. “But she...”

Louis interrupted. “Was better than some.”

Harry nodded, eyes on his Chelsea boots. “Yeah, I guess.”


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had written more but I accidentally deleted. Sorry🥺

Before Harry had a chance to enter the car, he had an armful of Louis. The omega pressed a kiss to the corner of Harry’s lips. “You were so good, darling!”

Harry dimpled down at his mate. “It felt good, but I’m not sure if I’ll get it.”

Harry had just finished his audition and he thought he did his best, but it never felt right until Louis either praised him or gently criticized him.

Louis rolled cerulean eyes. “Hazza, they’d be mad not to give it to you. You’re absolutely incredible.”

Harry reached up to one handedly adjusted his bun, his other arm wound protectively around Louis’ waist. The omega leaned into the touch, rolling onto the balls of his feet to scent Harry. 

Louis mumbled into Harry’s ear. “When’s the next cycle?”

Harry brushed his thumb over Louis’ curvy hipbone. “Not sure, why?”

The omega hummed. “Just curious. You’re giving me possessive vibes.”

He blushed and pulled his phone out of his pocket, opening the mating cycles tracker. He bit down on his bottom lip and cursed.

Louis snatched the phone, fringe falling over his eyes when he looked down. He let out a whine, eyes widening. “Hazza...”

Harry took his iPhone back, smile spreading across his face. Their cycles had been slowly syncing up since they mated. Harry’s ruts lasted about a week, every two months and Louis’ heats lasted two weeks, every six months.

Harry’s next rut was supposed to start in two weeks; his cycle always being regular. He would go through a few days, before Louis’ heat would start. This meant...for the first time ever...they would both be needy and desperate at the same time; Louis was going to be _so_ wrecked. 

Louis bit his bottom lip and handed back the phone, not looking at his mate. Harry frowned, his excitement quickly dissipating. “Lou?”

Louis shook his head, looking up and blue met green. “Later okay? We have that lunch with your mum.”

Harry nodded, feeling out the bond, but Louis seemed to block it off. Harry huffed and pressed his lips to Louis’. “If it makes you uncomfortable, we can spend them apart.”

It hurt Harry to say, but he would do anything for his omega. Louis looked horrified. “No! I would never want that, H! Just...we’re in public right now and I need time to think. I promise, after lunch I’ll talk to you. I love you.”

Harry nodded, giving Louis a small, but genuine smile. “I love you too.”

They pulled apart and got into their car, Louis slumping into the seat and pulling his legs to his chest.

~~~

Louis knew Harry would take care of him, even in rut; he always has. That wasn’t what worried the omega. 

His birth control only lasted for the length of his heat and he’d have to take it a few days before. His instincts would be yearning for a child and his inner omega won’t let him take it once he fully succumbed to him. 

Louis would still have a few days left heat once the pills wore off and at that point, Harry wouldn’t have the strength to leave him. They’d cut it close with the birth control before, but there was only a 0.2% chance in those _days_  of risking it that Louis wouldn’t  get pregnant. 

He took a deep breath, subconsciously reaching out for his alpha. He covered Harry’s hand with his own, folding his fingers in the space between his mate’s.

Harry’s side of the bond felt worried and with his free hand, Louis rubbed against his mark, studying the gorgeous profile of his alpha for the millionth time.


	6. Six

As soon as Anne saw Louis, she pulled the younger omega into a strong embrace. She used her true omega tone, a low rumble only other omegas could here. “How are you, love?”

Louis hugged his back just as tightly. “I’m okay.”

She rubbed his back and kissed his cheek. “Is Harry treating you well?”

He nodded. Harry’s confusion slipped through the bond and Louis could practically feel his pout; the alpha wanted to know everything his mate did or said. “He’s perfect. You raised him so well.”

Anne squeezed his bicep. “He’s the sweetest. Have you been staying out of trouble.”

Louis snorted. “Have I ever?”

The older omega pulled back and patted his cheek, dimpling fondly as she shook her head. She looked over at Harry and spoke in her usual motherly tone. “Hazza, you should do more to keep this one out of trouble.”

Harry reached out to squeezed Louis’ hip. “He’s a wild one.”

Louis looked over his shoulder and smiled. Anne was like a second mother to him and every time she was near Louis he felt most of his troubles almost disappear.

Harry smiled back, the concern that had been portraying through the bond lightening up. Louis stepped out of Anne’s embrace and wrapped his hand around Harry’s bicep. 

The alpha watched him with gentle emerald eyes. Louis pressed a soft kiss to his alpha’s shoulder.

~~~

Louis seemed okay, but Harry still was the smallest bit nervous about their current situation. The omega hadn’t closed off his side of the bond in about two years, something Harry couldn’t do even if he wanted to.

Louis slid his hand from Harry’s upper arm, down to his hand and entwined their fingers. The alpha squeezed his hand.

They walked into the building and were greeted by a hostess. “Hello. The Styles family?”

Anne nodded and they were lead back to a patio. Gemma was already there with her new boyfriend, a male omega.

The omega raised his eyebrows at Louis and Harry felt his lips turn into a frown; his mate was his everything and made him happier than anyone else ever would. He hated people judging others for their tattoos and piercings.

The man stood and held out his hand to Harry. “I’m Mike.”

Harry smiled and shook his hand. Louis just gave him a small smile. The omega got a hug from Anne and he sat back down next to Gemma, who stretched out a long leg. “Where’s Robin?”

Anne sat on her couch and Harry did the same, pulling Louis nearly onto his lap. The female omega brushed a flyaway behind her ear. “He’s working.”

She made a noise of understanding, just as the waitress came over. She was an omega with blonde hair, a lot of cleavage, and a good layer of makeup. 

Blondie smiled at everyone, her gaze lingering on the Styles siblings. Louis slid his hand to Harry’s upper thigh and pursed his lips. Gemma leaned uncomfortably into Mikes side. 

Blondie let out a fake laugh. “What can I get you guys?”

They went around the table to order. Louis got a garden salad and a pea soup, claiming that he wasn’t hungry. Harry got a club sandwich.

She leaned over the table. “Harry, could I have your autograph. My roommate’s a huge fan and I’ve always thought you were pretty _fine_.”

Louis shifted, so his bum fell completely into Harry’s lap. The alpha hid his fond smile at his mate’s jealousy and he grabbed a napkin and scribbled down his name.

The girl thanked him and made sure their hands brushed when he handed it to her. As soon as the click of her heels faded, Louis cringed. “Can we request someone else?”

Harry laughed and kissed the back of his omega’s neck. Louis hummed at the contact and Mike watched them curiously. Louis just gave him a dry smile and turned to his mate. He pouted. “I don’t like when people flirt with you.”

Harry watched his eyes turn needy and he knew Louis was fighting against his inner omega. The alpha smiled softly at Louis before turning to his mum. “Can we have a rain check?”

Anne raised her eyebrows before scanning her eyes over Louis. She noticed his squirm and his bowed head. Anne nodded. “Of course. Call me soon, darlings.”

Louis nodded at her, reaching for Harry’s hands. The alpha lifted his omega up and hoisted the older lad onto his hip. “Yes mum. Love you.”

She smiled understandingly at Louis and Harry carried his mate out of the restaurant. Louis rarely let his inner omega start to show, but when it started to surface it made him completely needy and helpless.

Harry set Louis down into the car and kissed his forehead. “Love you.”

Louis smiled back just as softly. “Love you too.”

~~~

~~~

They were laying on the bed, Harry stroking his omega’s hair. His inner alpha wanted to rise, but he didn’t want Louis to be vulnerable and completely at his mercy.

The omega adjusted his head on Harry’s chest and spread his legs. The alpha could smell slick and he breathed in the euphoric scent. 

Louis shallowly thrusted his hips into the mattress. “Baby...”

The mewl made Harry’s cock twitch. He flipped them, so he was chest to chest with Louis. He fought his inner alpha, keeping his instincts on a tight leash. 

Louis looked absolutely stunning, small pout visible on thin lips, blue eyes filled with want and curvy body laid out for Harry to take. 

Louis always got the horniest right before Harry’s ruts and he was always sleepy before his heats, so Harry didn’t know what to expect.

There were two days before his rut started and neither had left the house in five, just in case. Louis was either horny or sleeping and Harry was constantly working out to get some of his building energy to back off.

They had spoken about Louis’ fear of getting pregnant about a week ago and Harry had reassured his mate that he would be an incredible parent; Louis seemed less anxious.

Harry attacked his mate’s mouth and licked past those thin lips. Louis whined, eyes closing and he rubbed their groins together. 

Harry shook his head. “No...fuck I’m sorry.”

Louis frowned. “Why?”

Harry brushed his fringe off his forehead. “I want to save up for the next week and a bit. I can’t...my alpha will surface and destroy your ass. I don’t want you to hurt more than you already will.”

Louis reluctantly nodded and Harry pushed himself off the bed. He strode to their little gym and punched the punching bag immediately. His bare hands aches from the lack of gloves but he was too impatient to put them on.

He swung furiously at the bag, wanting his rut to get here faster.


	7. Seven

A few hours before Harry’s rut, Louis woke up. His alpha was curled around him possessively and his inner omega purred. He pulled away from his mate and stumbled to the dresser. 

He grabbed a pack a cigarettes and a lighter and made his way to the back porch. He opened the door and felt the sun rays caress his skin. He was only in one of Harry’s white floral button ups that was sliding down one shoulder.

Louis leaned against the railing, putting the cig up to his lips and lighting it. He had decided —though he hadn’t told Harry — that he wasn’t planning on using birth control at all; there wasn’t a point if he would get pregnant anyways.

He inhaled the poison, hand shaking. He could practically taste Harry’s rut and his hole burned with the memory of every other cycle they’d ever spent together; none of them would be the same though. 

He heard an agonized cry and his blood ran cold, the mark ringing with possessiveness. A naked Harry stormed down the hall snarling. He slammed the patio door open and it shook in its frame.

Harry growled loudly. “Lou...soon. Need you.”

He sunk to his knees and howled. Louis squirmed, the back of Harry’s shirt starting to stick to his bum because of the slick.

Harry buried his head next to Louis’ hard dick and kissed the omega’s hipbone. Louis puffed on the cigarette, needing the pre-rut anxiety to fade even the smallest bit. 

He stroked Harry’s curls. “It’s okay, yeah? Still fighting your alpha, baby?”

Harry made a desolate sound. “About three hours.”

Louis cooed. “I’ll come back to the room and we’ll sleep.”

The alpha looked up with his bottom lip jutted out. “Can you set an alarm so I can actually prep you?”

Louis had always insisted Harry sleep before ruts and heats, insisting on prepping himself. Omegas usually didn’t need prep, but during mating cycles it hurt Louis too much not to.

Louis shook his head and Harry let out a sad noise. “I could use my alpha voice on you.”

Louis pinched his cheeks and made a face at his mate, like Harry was a small child. “You could, but you wouldn’t. And you’re so tired right now that it might not even work.”

Harry stood and wrapped his arms firmly around Louis’ waist, the omega holding the cigarette away from Harry’s hip. “You take good care of me.”

Louis tucked a strand of long hair behind his mate’s ear. “I try, darling.”

Harry leaned down and connected their lips. It was an achingly slow kiss that made Louis’ heart flutter. He pulled away and rested his hands on Harry’s bare shoulders. “Baby, I think you should get some sleep. Alright?”

Harry nodded and stumbled back inside, leading Louis behind him by the hand. The alpha crawled into their king sized bed, while his mate checked their mini fridge for supplies. 

Once his perfectionist mind was satisfied, he laid down in the bed, curling into his Hazza. The alpha was already asleep, a small pool of drool collecting on the pillow.

Louis loved his mate so much it almost physically hurt. He sighed contentedly and kissed Harry’s cheek. The alpha made a soft sound and the omega nearly melted.

~~~

~~~

Harry woke up with a aching cock and a sweet, blissful scent next to him. He could sense more of these sensual creatures in the area surrounding him, but he knew the boy next to him was _his_.

Harry swung his leg over the sleeping omega, pressing his lips to Louis’. The boy made a surprised, sleepy noise and he opened stunning sea blue eyes.

Harry sucked a mark into Louis’ neck and the omega made a needy noise. He spoke in a high, sleepy, raspy voice. “Haz darlin’, I’m prepped for you okay? You can knot me whenever — oh!”

Harry had slid into the tight, slick heat of Louis’ hole. The walls of his bum clenched around the alpha’s cock and it felt _so_ _good_.

Harry nipped and sucked love bites along Louis’ collarbones, reaching down to palm his omega’s full ass. “Lou...”

Louis moved to stroke himself and Harry pinned the boy's hands down. The omega’s dick was red and leaking against his soft tummy. 

Harry snarled in his alpha voice. “Don’t you dare touch yourself. I'm going to be the only reason you cum, my love.”

Louis shivered, scraping his nails down Harry’s back as the alpha’s thrusts sped up and he instinctively nailed his mate’s prostate with each rough movement.

Louis cried out. “Please, baby! Please!”

The alpha groaned. His knot threatened to pop and Louis coming would be the tipping point. He pressed the head of his dick to Louis’ prostate and held it there. The omega screamed. “Harry! I need you to tell me...I can’t without...”

Harry kissed Louis shoulder. “Cum. Omega I want you to cum as many times as you need.”

The omega came hard, his walls tightening around Harry’s dick. The alpha pushed in one more time and knotted with a hard bite to Louis’ Adam’s apple.

The teeth digging into the bond mark made their best memories flash through Harry’s mind. The first heat they spent together, their romantic last night on their trip to Mexico, when Harry got his first role, and more that made the alpha’s heart swell. 

Harry’s mind cleared and he felt his cum pulse into Louis’ hole. His inner alpha yearned for his seed to impregnate Louis.

The omega closed his eyes, flushed chest heaving. He was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen in his twenty years. 

The alpha was subconsciously rubbing Louis’ tummy, only realizing what he was doing when Louis’ smaller hand rested on top of his.

The omega opened his eyes, the cerulean twinkling. “You want a pup?”

Harry looked down at the flat tummy. He ghosted his fingers over Louis’ treasure trail. He smiled softly. “Yeah. I could never wait to start a family with you. You’re it for me and that’ll never change.”

Louis entwined their fingers. “You’re sure?”

Harry nodded, biting down on his bottom lip. “I am. Of course I am. You’re the only reason our relationship has been where it is for four years.”

~~~

Louis flinched, but he knew Harry was right. Two years ago, he found an engagement ring in Harry’s sock drawer. He freaked out and did the only thing he could think of; he ran. 

He had missed his mate for two weeks while he hid at his childhood friend’s house in Doncaster. Harry had no idea where Louis was and the omega blocked off his side of the bond.

The alpha called everyone he knew and had wallowed in agony for two long weeks. Louis wasn’t much better; he missed Harry more than anything and he knew running was the wrong response.

He finally drove back to London, to be met with an angry and lonely Harry. Louis explained everything and the alpha reluctantly agreed not to propose.

Louis never wanted to tie Harry to him forever. Yes they were already bonded, but marriage was that much more final. Being legally bonded meant Harry was Louis’ emergency contact and the first person anyone would call. Being married, meant Louis was almost Harry’s property. When an omega had a ring on their finger and was with their mate, nobody addressed the omega. Louis had to live with Harry, he wasn’t allowed to sleep with anyone else, or have his own money.

All in all, nothing would really change in their relationship, but it still terrified Louis. 

Harry noticed his mate’d distress and sighed, kissing him gently. “I understand, my love, but I’ve always dreamed of marrying you.”

Louis allowed blue to meet green. “Someday...I think.”

Harry kissed both of his cheeks and smiled. “I’d wait forever.”

Louis wound an arm around Harry’s waist. “Enough of this, yeah? You’re in rut.”

Harry pushed the knot further against Louis’ bundle of nerves. The omega made a high pitched noise. Harry smirked. “You’re going to be _so_ wrecked.”


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

Hii,

so I’m going up to my grandma’s house for the summer and I don’t have wifi, so it’ll be hard to update. I’ll still write and try to get the chapters out as quick as possible, but they’ll be even less frequent than usual. 

Sorry...bye

PS: If you need to contact my Instagram is @poison_ivy_larrie 

PPS: If my Insta gets deleted my back up is @poisonivylarrie


	9. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut🙃😉

Louis was sitting on Harry’s cock in a straddle, the alpha leaning against the headboard. The omega wiggled on his mate’s dick to get more comfortable and Harry groaned. He dug his fingertips into Louis’ hips. “Fuck, continue that. I want you to cum again just by doing that.”

The omega scoffed. “You suck. Why are you so needy?”

Harry lazily smirked. He was beautiful, with bags under his eyes, a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead, curls escaping a bandanna, and lean body on full display for Louis to enjoy. The alpha’s voice was quiet and raspy at this point, Louis’ not much better. “Because I’m currently fighting against my inner alpha and he wants the love of my life to cum.”

Louis sighed but continued to bounce and wiggle, his movements painful; his spent cock was hardening and Harry’s knot tugged at his hole.

Harry easily thrusted his hips upwards and grabbed the omega’s shoulders, kissing him fiercely. Louis sighed into it, feeling so fucking tired it wasn’t even funny.

He had been helping Harry through rut for the past two days and the pre-heat exhaustion was getting to him. It didn’t do shit to stop the arousal that coursed through his veins every time Harry did absolutely anything. Louis swore loudly, already leaking at the tip of his dick and Harry took Louis’ nipple into his mouth.

Louis came when Harry tugged at the bud with his teeth, the ribbons of cum weak, but reaching Louis’ chin. The omega slumped against his alpha, his eyelids growing heavy. He drifted into peaceful unconsciousness.

~~~

~~~

Louis’ skin felt feverishly hot and something hard slapped against Harry’s abs. He forced his eyes to open, realizing he had fallen asleep. The alpha’s vision focused and excitement filled every fibre of his being.

Louis was hard and writhing on Harry’s lucid cock. The younger man pulled the omega off of it, waking him up in the process, and set him on the bed tummy first. Louis started grinding against the silk sheets and his voice was a desperate, needy whine. “Alpha…”

Harry’s alpha took over in about two seconds and he thrusted hard inside of Louis’ pink hole. The omega cried out, gripping the sheets and grinding backwards.

Louis bent his left leg and dragged it up closer to the pillows as he presented, giving Harry a perfect view of the round cheeks he was inside. The alpha snarled and scraped his nails up and down Louis’ back as the omega orgasmed. His hole clenched needily and Harry dug his fingers into Louis’ fleshy bum.

The omega was already hard again and he howled. “H-Harry...need knot...knot me...fuck!”

Harry spanked both of the supple cheeks, watching them jiggle. “Greedy boys don’t get knots.”

Louis made a desolate sound. “Sorry...I’m good! Promise!”

Harry kissed along the planes of Louis’ shoulders, the omega’s sweat addicting. “You better be. My omega. My Louis.  _ Mine! _ ”

The possessive shout sent them both right to their orgasms. Louis arched his back and let out a whimper. Harry tugged on his omega’s hair, not in the right position to bite the bond mark as pure euphoria rushed through him.

Harry manhandled his omega to a spooning position, kissing the nape of his neck. Louis sighed. “Love you.”

The alpha absentmindedly traced his mate’s scars. Since he felt his seed pulse into the warm body, the alpha inside of him was letting up. “Love you too, Lou. So much.”

Louis’ dick was already half hard again and he shifted impossibly closer to his mate. “In nine months we’re most likely going to have a pup.”

Harry smiled. “Gotta get through this first.”

Louis nodded. “Mhm. Can you get me off, alpha?”

The use of his title made Harry growl into Louis’ shoulder, making his mate shudder. He reached around the omega’s waist and stroked the familiar dick. Louis whimpered, legs spreading. Harry could feel the slick trying to escape out of the older man’s hole and he thumbed the tip of Louis’ cock. The omega came with a loud cry.

~~~

Harry woke up with a smile, remembering the hands and mouths exploring each other’s bodies for the umpteenth time. His mind was still blissed from his sex high, but it was clearer than it had been in days.

Louis’ skin was still burning under Harry’s arm and his nose was tucked into the crook of the alpha’ neck. His leg was wrapped around Harry’s waist, his eyes softly closed, his mouth open, his skin covered in a layer of sweat and cum, his cock curving towards his tummy, and his hair sticking up in about twenty different places.

He whimpered in his sleep, cum spurting out of his cock and onto Harry’s v-line. The alpha rocked his hips so the head of his dick brushed Louis’ prostate. The omega cried out, his second orgasm on the heels of his first.

Cerulean eyes fluttered open and his lips pulled into a frown. “Please, Harry...alpha, please! Knot! Need...please…”

Harry cooed at his mate as tears threatened to spill from Louis’ eyes. He allowed his knot to pop and pressed it firmly inside his beautiful mate.

Louis sighed, pure bliss settling over his face. Harry reached down to stroke Louis’ tummy. It was mostly flat, but had the prettiest layer of softness resting between his hips. The tummy had grown from the amount of cum that had been pumped into it over that past week and Harry was counting on it growing from a puppy.

Harry mumbled soft words in Louis’ ear. “Gonna be so beautiful with my puppy inside of you. So perfect.”

Louis sighed, tilting his head submissively so Harry could murmur to him easier. The alpha smiled, knowing he was the only person his troublemaking Louis would ever submit to like this.

~~~

~~~

Louis woke up from a powerful orgasm and something lapping at his ass. His heightened senses recognized Harry’s hands on his bum cheeks in seconds and he groaned softly. His dick twitched again and he rutted needily against the soft sheets. “Alpha...Hazza…”

Harry picked up the pace from his lazy licking, to full on tongue fucking his mate. The omega screamed as loud as his hoarse voice would let him, warm tears rolling down his cheeks as his cum spurred against the bed.

Harry crawled up to straddle Louis’ hips. His deep voice was soft and sounded throughly fucked out. “We’re almost done, my love. I want you to ride me and give me another orgasm before I knot you, okay?”

Louis nodded weakly and Harry rolled onto his back. The omega crawled onto his alpha, hole aching with both the need to be filled and from being fucked.

Louis sunk onto the long cock, every ridge filling him up perfectly; the omega blissfully sighed as he started to bounce. His movements were sloppy and desperate, but he came all over Harry’s chest.

The alpha’s green eyes were filled with adoration as he thrusted his hips up, nailing Louis’ prostate perfectly as his knot grew.

Louis collapsed against his mate with a whimper, the knot stretching his rim in the most fulfilling way. “Sixteen year old me never could’ve imagined this. He found a sweet naïve alpha who was perfect for him in every way and he fell in love with him. The alpha fell back, you know?”

Harry dimpled fondly, the glints of gold in his eyes shining. “Yeah, Lou, I know. The young alpha fell so damn hard for the pretty, rebellious omega.”

Louis kissed Harry’s jaw. “Then the omega opened his heart up to the alpha, hoping he’d just fucking leave; he wanted to protect the curly alpha from getting hurt.”

Harry stroked Louis’ hip. “The alpha wouldn’t leave though; he had his heart set on mating the beautiful omega.”

Louis nosed along the sharp jawline. “After a lot of persistence from the charming alpha eventually paid off and the omega bonded with him. Little did he know that it would be the best decision he ever made.”

Harry beamed at that and fuck if it wasn’t the most incredible smile Louis had ever laid eyes on. He leaned up to kiss his mate and Harry mumbled against his mouth. “Fuck, I love you. I know you doubt it sometimes, but you’re the most amazing thing that’s ever happened to me, honey.”

Louis twirled a long curl from Harry’s face around his dainty finger. “I never doubt your love. I just...I know I don’t deserve you, baby.”

Harry growled at that and the omega tilted his head, baring his neck. The alpha bit down. “Never fucking insult my mate like that ever again, Tomlinson.”

Louis kissed Harry’s cheek, addicted to the salty flavour of his alpha’s sweat. “ _ I am  _ your mate, doofus.”

Harry squeezed the omega’s hip. “I know. That’s why I hate when you talk badly about yourself. I love you, Louis William Fucking Tomlinson and that’s  _ never  _ going to change. You’re stuck with me forever.”

Louis blushed. “I’m okay with that...but Haz?”

“Hm?”

Louis raised an eyebrow. “I may be mistaken, but I’m pretty sure ‘fucking’ isn’t one of my middle names.”

Harry honest-to-god giggled and Louis felt his heart warm. The omega’s high timbre was soft and filled with adoration. “I love you, darling.”

The alpha brushed their lips together. “Love you too, angel.”


	10. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to contact me, I don’t have wifi so I won’t get back to you right away, but my Insta is @poison_ivy_larrie

Harry drifted out of sleep, his eyes slowly blinking open. Louis’ head was on his chest and their legs were an absolute tangle. The room smelt strongly of a mixture of their scents, cum, slick, sex, and rank body odour.

He smiled softly down at the sleeping beauty in his arms. He kissed the top of Louis’ head to wake him. The omega stirred, curling closer to his mate. He whined softly, voice hoarse and weak. “Harry…”

The alpha leaned down to kiss the bond mark. It was already healed after constantly re-opening it. Louis tangled little fingers in Harry’s curls, eyes slowly opening. The greeny-blue that showed was absolutely breathtaking. When Louis woke, the bond snapped to life from its previous calm.

Harry pressed their lips together gently. “That was fun.”

Louis scoffed. “My hole feels like it’s on fire, but of course it was fun for you, fucking sadistic prick.

The alpha pulled him impossibly closer. “I just love knotting you, boo.”

Louis looked up, the fire in his sea blue eyes fading to softness. “I can’t say your knot isn’t absolutely incredible, darling.”

Harry smiled and bent down to kiss the most beautiful omega he’s ever known. Louis hummed against his mate’s lips reaching up to stroke his cheek.

Harry pulled away. “I’m going to make breakfast and run a bath. You should go back to sleep, my love.”

Louis made a soft noise and nodded. “Yeah, I’ll do that, Hazza.”

~~~

~~~

Louis woke up again to his shoulder being shook. He sighed, drifting into consciousness, his bum still throbbing worse than it ever had. “Hi.”

Harry kissed Louis’ nose, the omega scrunching it. “I brought breakfast, beautiful Lou.”

Louis tried to sit up, but his entire lower body was attacked with the worst pain he’d ever felt. His hands clenched the soiled sheets and he closed his eyes tightly. “Holy fuck!”

Concern sparked the bond and suddenly Louis was being held tightly against his alpha’s chest. Harry’s giant hands were combing through his hair and he buried his face in his mate’s neck. Harry kissed his cheek. “I’m so sorry, Lou…”

Louis sighed. “Not really your fault our cycles synced.”

Harry pouted and lightly kissed his mate’s lips. “Wanna eat, my love? Then we can get a bath and I’ll put cream on your bum.”

The omega reached up to tuck a curl behind Harry’s ear. “You take such good care of me, Hazza.”

Harry beamed at the sweet tone his mate was using. He handed Louis the large stack of pancakes and the omega poured maple syrup on them. He quickly started devouring them, while the alpha ate hungrily from his own plate.

Louis shifted so most of his weight was on his hip and his ass hurt less. “I need a cigarette before our bath.”

He was surprised when Harry firmly shook his head. The alpha set his hand on Louis’ tummy. “There’s probably pups growing in here; you can’t smoke, Lou.”

The omega softly smiled, his voice quiet. “Yeah, baby, okay.”

Harry pressed their lips together gently. “I can’t wait for you to get all plump and have to waddle when you walk.”

Louis took another bite of pancake. “Do you have a pregnancy kink?”

The alpha nodded slowly. “Uh…I think so…?”

The omega let out a laugh. “Of course you of all people do, Hazzie.”

Harry grinned with a pink blush and leaned down to kiss his mate. “Finish eating. I feel all sticky and want to get cleaned up.”

Louis nodded, before pausing. “We normally go in our jacuzzi the night after our cycles, but if I’m pregnant, we can’t...can we?”

The alpha pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. “Dunno...we probably shouldn’t, just to be safe.”

Louis nodded again, feeling sad at the temporary loss of his hot tub use. “‘Kay.”

He finished the last of the delicious pancakes and Harry did the same. The alpha stood and Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist.

The younger man carried him to the bathroom and turned on the water. Louis pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek. “Love you so fucking much, Hazza. You’re my entire world, you know that?”

The alpha stroked the fading scars on the omega’s thigh as a deep blush blossomed in his porcelain cheeks. Louis’ inner being purring at the gentle touches and the good fucking he had got over the past week and a half. Harry tested the water with his hand. “Yeah. Love you too, Lou Bear, more than words could ever describe.”

Louis nuzzled his alpha’s sharp jawline, the skin soft yet sweaty to the touch. Harry purred like a baby kitten and flipped his matted, greasy hair. The omega traced Harry’s jawline with his finger. “Can we get in now?”

The alpha nodded. “Mmhm.”

He set his mate on his tummy in the water, Louis sighing at the warm water caressing his exhausted body. Harry kissed the top of his head. “We have non-alcoholic champagne in the kitchen. Do you want some?”

Louis nodded. “Okay. Be back quickly, please; I need you here.”

Harry nodded and left, Louis feeling the bond ache at the missing alpha. He slid his small hand over the porcelain sides of the tub, until he heard familiar footsteps. Harry held up the champagne and two glasses.

Louis beamed at him. “You’re such a good alpha.”

The younger man dimpled, his blush growing. “You’re a pretty incredible omega.”

The said omega snorted. “Says who?”

Harry set the champagne on the side of the tub and lifted Louis up. He sat down and rested his mate on his lap, the water warming both of them. “Says me. You’re my everything.”

Louis reached out to pour the drink into the glasses, Harry’s hands almost possessive on his waist; the alpha was always extra protective after a rut or a heat. 

The omega handed his mate a glass and sipped from his own. The champagne was thankfully extremely expensive, so it still mimicked the flavour of alcohol.

Louis rested a hand on his mostly flat tummy. The most it stuck out was the soft layer of pudge between his hips. He was starting to hope that in the next few months it grew.

Louis leaned backwards against his alpha, Harry sighing softly. “You’re so pretty, my Louis, my love.”

The omega took a small drink. “You’re prettier, H.”

Harry shook his head, curls flying. “No.”

Louis nodded. “Yes.”

The alpha pressed their lips together sweetly. “Let’s agree to disagree, Lou, okay?”

The omega smiled gently. “Yeah, okay.”

~~~

Harry turned Louis on his lap, so their eyes could easily meet and the alpha tried not to get lost in the ocean blue. He grabbed their shampoo and started to lather it in Louis’ chestnut coloured hair.

The omega made a soft happy noise and Harry grabbed the soap, washing his mate’s small body. He turned Louis to his tummy and the omega held his upper body up using the side of the tub.

Harry’s eyes traveled to the pretty bum. It was covered in scratches and fingertip shaped bruises. Dried cum and slick stuck to the generous cheeks. The alpha spread the cheeks and Louis cursed.

The omega’s hole was bright red and open, blood surrounding the rim. Harry wanted to kick himself; he hurt his Louis.

The alpha leaned down to lick at the older man’s hole, trying to soothe it. Louis made a hurt noise. “Fuck, Harry...I’m getting an erection and I physically can’t get hard again. Stop, please. It hurts so fucking bad on both ends…”

Desperation and pain found Harry through the bond. He pulled Louis onto his lap and kissed him softly. “My perfect, omega. I’m sorry, Lou.”

Louis shook his head. “Don’t be, Haz. It’s not your fault.”

The alpha pouted, his soft bottom lip jutting out endearingly. “It kinda is.”

The omega just kissed both of his mate’s cheeks, placing his lips right where the dimples would be. “I’m okay, Hazza; my beautiful alpha is going to take care of me.”

Harry grinned, cheeks indenting adorably.


	11. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not super proud of this one, it’s mostly a filler anyways, but I’m hoping the updates will be sooner and the quality will be better.

Louis limped around the house, feeling restless and bored. Harry was cooking grilled cheeses and it was taking longer than Louis wanted. He huffed and limped over to his mate, his bum aching with every step. “I’m hungry.”

Harry turned, a loose tendril of hair curling around his jawline. He dimpled at the omega. “Lunch is almost ready.”

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, resting his forehead on the alpha’s shoulder. “How much longer?”

Harry chuckled, stroking his mate’s back. “Five minutes.”

Louis made a desolate whine and looked up, meeting soft green eyes. Harry leaned down to kiss the omega’s lips gently. “Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?”

Louis felt his face flush and he didn’t respond. Harry broke their embrace to put their sandwiches on plates and Louis jutted out his bottom lip.

Harry turned back around and he frowned. “Hey, what’s up? You’ve been acting off today.”

Louis shrugged. “Dunno.”

Harry searched the omega’s face, cupping Louis’ cheek with a large ringed hand. He sighed and handed Louis his plate. “After this, do you want to go for a walk in the park?”

The omega rolled his eyes. “Sounds great, if I could, you know, actually fucking walk.”

Harry’s pink lips parted in surprise and Louis plopped down at their kitchen table. He started to eat, glaring at his plate. Harry sunk down next to him and tentatively reached for the omega’s hand. Louis set his little hand in the alpha’s warm one, suddenly wanting nothing more than contact.

He continued to slowly bite at the food, squeezing his mate’s hand. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you. I just...I feel like my emotions are spinning around all the time, you know?”

Harry pulled the omega into his lap. Louis squeaked in surprise, but settled into a comfortable position. Harry bumped their foreheads together. “I fucking love you more than anyone else in the world. It wasn’t the first time you were sharp with me, and I highly doubt it’ll be the last.”

Louis smiled shyly at that. “Love you.”

~~~

~~~

That night, Harry woke up to the sound of retching. Louis was gone and the en-suite light was illuminating their bedroom.

Harry swore and hastily kicked off the pile blankets. He tried to stand, but tripped over his own legs and collapsed to the ground in a heap.

He pushed himself back up, currently grateful for his alpha body, hurried to his mate. Louis was kneeling and leaning on the toilet, his arms bracing himself. The omega’s chest was heaving, as vomit spewed onto the toilet. Louis’ entire small body shuddered from the force of it.

Harry sunk to his knees, slotting the omega’s trembling form between his legs and scooting forward so Louis’ back was flush with the alpha’s chest. “Lou…”

Harry ignored the stench of vomit and rested his fingers on Louis’ thighs. The omega finished and he panted heavily, leaning back into his mate’s touch.

They were both naked and Louis had goosebumps trailing his biceps. Harry removed his hands from Louis’ thighs to rub. “Do you want a sweater, my love?”

Louis nodded. His voice was tiny. “One of yours, please.”

Harry kissed the omega’s shoulder and stood, flushing the toilet. He felt empathetic for whichever maid had been assigned their bedroom.

He found the hoodie he had been wearing the day before and carried it over to his mate. Louis had his arms wrapped around himself, eyes closed.

Harry bent down, ignoring the pain in his back, and lifted the omega into his arms. He set his mate on the bed and started sliding the jumper over his head. Louis pushed his arms through the holes, big blue eyes full of exhaustion.

The hoodie was oversized on the little omega and it made Harry’s heart flutter. His inner alpha purred, knowing his mate was wrapped in his smell.

He reached out to stroke Louis’ cheek. “Do you want some water.”

Louis nodded, looking like he was fighting off his inner omega. His voice was raspy from both lack of use and vomit. “Mhm. Be back quickly. Wanna cuddle.”

Harry pressed a soft kiss to Louis’ feathery locks. “Of course, Lou.”

~~~

Louis’ mouth felt absolutely disgusting and his inner omega wanted nothing more than to be in Harry’s arms. He tried to swallow the slimy feeling out of his mouth, sighing in defeat when the grossness persisted.

Harry opened the door again, giving his mate a sweet smile as he closed it with a gently  _ click _ . “You okay?”

Louis shrugged. “Think you were right.”

Harry handed Louis the water and the omega took a sip. The alpha raised his eyebrows. “Can you elaborate a little?”

Louis was relieved when the taste of vomit faltered as he drank the refreshing liquid. “I’m having snappy mood swings and throwing up in the dead of night, Hazza. I think I’m pregnant.”

Harry’s emerald eyes widened and he grinned, sitting next to his mate. “Yeah?”

Louis reached out to cover Harry’s bare knee with his hand. “Yeah.”

Harry kissed the side of Louis’ head. “I love you.”

Louis finished the rest of his water. “I love you more than you could ever know.”

Harry pulled the omega closer, long hair falling in Louis’ face. The alpha leaned down to nuzzle his mate’s cheekbone. “I think I have an idea.”

Louis smiled softly at the look in Harry’s eyes; the alpha’s green orbs were shining with pure adoration. The omega let his head fall onto Harry’s shoulder. “Do...do you think I’ll be a good parent?”

Harry wrapped a toned arm around Louis’ waist. “Lou, I think you’ll be the best parent.”

Louis lifted his head up and swung himself around, so he was straddling his mate. Harry’s large hands immediately gripped his waist. Louis broke eye contact. “I’m a failure for an omega. Omega’s are supposed to be good parents...so…”

Harry cut him off with a sharp nip to the bond mark. Louis gripped Harry’s shoulders, the alpha’s dominance shooting through the bond. Harry growled against Louis’ Adam’s apple. “You are  _ not  _ a failure. Don’t even fucking say that.”

Louis carded his fingers through Harry’s long curls, ignoring the small bit of slick that had slipped between his asscheeks and onto the oversized hoodie. “The only good thing I have going for me is you. You’re perfect and kind and beautiful and sweet. You had the courage to pursue your dream while I...I didn’t.”

Harry’s increasing anger was almost overwhelming for the omega, but the alpha just sighed. “You still could. You’re only twenty-two, you have plenty of time to make your legacy. I know you’re scared, my love, but you love music.”

Louis shrugged, cuddling closer to his mate. “Can we sleep now? It’s too late for a deep conversation and I’m tired.”

Harry nodded, looking reluctant, but understanding. “Of course, my love.”


	12. Eleven

Two weeks, one positive pregnancy test and a few doctors visits later, Louis was curled up against his naked sleeping alpha. Harry’s head was on Louis’ shoulder, his hair messily tangling some and a string of drool running down his chin. 

Louis was getting more anxious with each tick of the clock, knowing their families and close friends would be over soon for a seemingly random get together.

He was going to pull Anne and Jay aside to tell them about the pup he was expecting, but he was definitely more worried than necessary.

Louis snuggled further against his giant slobbery oaf of a mate, allowing Harry’s scent to wash over him in effectively calming waves. He threaded his fingers together over his flat tummy, looking down. “Hey. I know you can’t hear me yet, but I love you already and your daddy loves you too. I’ll try to take care of you and I can’t wait to meet you, little sweetheart.”

Louis heard a soft chuckle in his ear. “Lou, I fucking love you.”

Louis turned his head to face Harry. He straddled the alpha, almost making him fall onto his side. “Love you more than anything.”

~~~

Harry’s hands immediately dug into Louis’ juicy thighs. He blinked the sleepiness out of his eyes, trying to get them to focus on his beautiful omega. He leaned forward, capturing Louis’ lips in his own. “You’re it for me. You’re giving me everything I could ever want. You’re giving me a fucking family, my love. A puppy...”

Louis ran his fingers through Harry’s hair. “I had a little help, Hazza babe.”

Harry squeezed the omega’s thighs tightly. He was sleepy and his inner alpha was getting overwhelmed; Louis’ scent, his curvy omega body, the fact that he was literally sitting on Harry’s lap like it was his throne and the child he was carrying was just too much. He let out a needy growl, burying his face into Louis’ neck, scenting the omega to keep control. 

Louis continued to pet Harry’s curls. “S’okay, darling. You’re so good, yeah? Best alpha I ever could’ve imagined.”

Harry calmed down, dropping his forehead  abs pressing it against Louis’ shoulder. “You know just how to handle me.”

Louis’ hands moved to skim up and down Harry’s arms. “We’ve been together for six years, Hazza. I hope I’ve learned a few things by now.”

~~~

Harry could feel Louis’ nerves suddenly hit him like a freight train. His eyes immediately found his omega’s, from where the older man was talking to his childhood friend, Niall.

Louis’ smile was a bit forced and his eyes kept drifting between Jay and Anne, then going back to Niall. Harry sighed, politely excusing himself from his own conversation and walking over to Louis. “Hey, my love.”

Louis calmed when Harry rested his hand on the omega’s hip, long fingers calmingly squeezing. Louis set his hand over Harry’s. “Hey. Are you having fun?”

Niall made a gagging noise. “You two are sickeningly sweet. Too much for a single bachelor like me to handle.”

Louis rolled his eyes at the other omega. “Bachelor? Really?”

Niall nodded solemnly. “Mhm. I’ve just been hopping on all the knots I can find.”

Louis made a face. “Didn’t need to know that, you psycho.”

Niall shrugged. “I tell you my sex life, you spill the tea on yours.”

Louis rolled his eyes, grabbing Harry’s hand to count on his fingers. “Number one, tea? Really? Are you twelve? Number two, you’re a pervert. Number three, why am I friends with you?”

Niall took a swig of his beer. He had a strangely good alcohol tolerance for an omega. “Because, besides Harry and your actual blood relatives, I’m the only idiot who’s stupid enough to put up with your whiny ass.”

Louis flipped him off. “Fuck you.”

”You’d love to.”

Harry let out a weak growl. “No.”

Louis elbowed the alpha in the rib cage. “Harry, calm down. Like I’d ever even _want_ to see his pale bony ass.”

Niall rolled his eyes. “Bitch please, I’d top you any day.”

Louis snorted. “Whatever you say, Nialler dear.”

Harry pulled Louis closer, hugging him tightly. “As interesting as this conversation is, I’m stealing my mate back.”

Louis looked over his shoulder at him, eyes flickering with anxiety. “Yeah okay.”

The blonde frowned. “I never see my bestie anymore! You see him all the time! Hell, you even spend most of your free time inside of him.”

Louis shook his head fondly, as several heads turned towards Niall’s loud Irish accent. “You have a creepy obsession with our sex life. Bye, babe, see you later.”

Niall pouted and Louis let his alpha lead him away. He slipped his hand into Harry’s, speaking quietly. “I’m scared.”

Harry kissed the top of his head. “They’ll be ecstatic, my love.”

Louis nodded. “I hope.”

Harry stopped in his tracks, turning to his mate. Louis was staring at his vintage Vans. “What do you mean?”

Louis looked up, hesitance prodding Harry through the bond. “You’re Anne’s baby, Harry. You’ve always been...and I’ve never understood why you love me so much.”

Harry kissed him briefly. “I would absolutely be honoured to tell you what you mean to me and why, but it would probably take _months_. My mom has always loved you. When I had just turned eighteen, she once asked me when we’d give her grandchildren. It’s been two years since then and she’ll be so excited. Trust me.”

Louis nodded. “Yeah okay.”

Harry took him by the hand to where Jay was talking to Harry’s grandmother. He tapped her on the shoulder, easily slipping into their conversation. “Hello.”

Both women gave the couple tight hugs. Harry smiled charmingly. “Jay, could we steal you away for a moment.”

The beta looked suspiciously between the alpha and her son. “Okay.”

Louis kisses Harry on the cheek, muttering into his ear. “I’ll get your mum.”

~~~

Louis pulled away from Harry, smiling nervously Anne. “Hey.”

The female omega wrapped her arms around him. “You look good.”

He blushed. “And you look amazing as ever. Can we talk?”

She nodded, letting him take her to the bedroom. Harry and Jay were already there, the alpha nervously tapping the pads of his fingers together. 

Louis went right for him, sitting next to his mate and leaning against him. “So...”

Harry reached for his omega’s hand. “Uh, I don’t really know how to say this.”

Louis took a deep breath. “We might need a bit of help over the next few months.”

Jay’s eyes widened. “Is something wrong.”

”No, mum, nothing’s wrong.” Louis squeezed Harry’s hand to comfort himself. He forced his voice to remain decently casual. “We just might need a bit of help with the baby and all.”

Both women froze and Louis held his breath. Jay’s eyes zeroed in on her son’s tummy. “What baby?”

Louis wrapped an arm around his midsection. “Ours. I’m pregnant.”

He suddenly had his arms full of a beta and he hugged his mum back just as tightly. “How far along?”

”Like two weeks?” Louis shrugged, pulling back to see the tears in Jay’s eyes. “It’s pretty recent, so we don’t want you to tell anyone else.”

Anne put her hand on his shoulder. “It’s honestly about time. I’ve been hinting to Harry for years that I want a grandchild.”

Harry laughed. “I know mum.”

Jay squeezed Louis tightly. “Congratulations, Baby.”


	13. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been planning this for a while and you’re all going to hate me. It’s also pretty short.

It had been two months of filming for Harry and two months of growing for Louis. The omega looked at his tiny pouch of a child in the mirror. 

Harry was at work, leaving Louis bored out of his mind. The alpha told his mate that he’d pick them up some Italian food for dinner, Louis happily agreeing.

Louis checked the time on his phone for the millionth time. He sighed, crawling into bed. He closed his eyes, letting himself drift off.

~~~

~~~

Harry hummed to himself, the smell of their dinner wafting through the bag. The light turned green and he drove through, not seeing the car until it was too late.

It was going fast, too fast to avoid it. Harry’s hands gripped the wheel, eyes widening. It all happened at once, a blur of busted metal, a flipping car and extreme pain. Harry felt his head slam against the steering wheel, the last thing he felt before he passed out.

~~~

Louis covered his face with his sweater paws. This couldn’t be fucking happening. Not now, not when they had a child on the way. Louis sobbed into his hands. 

He felt a hand on his back and he lifted his head. Gemma’s smile looked more like a grimace. Louis let the alpha pull him in a tight, desperate embrace.

She rubbed his back as he sobbed. “How is he?”

”I don’t fucking know.” Louis held her tighter. “I’m omega, they wouldn’t tell me. He could be fucking d...de...”

His voice cut off in another sob. Gemma shook her head. “Feel through your bond. Can you feel him?”

Louis shrugged. “I d-dunno. I-I can’t focus like this...all this fucking pain. The c-confusion. Harry was always the one to calm me down...and he’s _not_ _here_.”

Gemma held her brother-in-law, letting him soak a patch of tears into her shirt. “It wasn’t his fault. He got hit. He’s a careful driver.”

Louis nodded. “Yeah I know. But that makes it worse.”

Gemma pulled away, studying the omega. “I’m so sorry, Lou. I know how much he means to you.”

Louis started to shake. “He has to be alive, Gems. He _has_ to.”

She sighed sadly. “I really hope so. I don’t think I can live without that dork.”

Louis sobbed again, his eyes closing. “Fuck.”

~~~

 ** _Harry_** _**Styles Injured in Accident**_

_Police say Styles himself had nothing to do with the crash. He was reportedly hit by a speeding vehicle, while he was on his way home from filming._

_None of Styles’ family has commented on the crash and all the public knows is that the beloved actor suffered from a head wound._

_Fans are devastated and #PrayForHazza is trending on both Twitter and Instagram. Sources have seen Louis Tomlinson, Styles’ mate of four years and his partner of six years, walk into the hospital covering his face. The sources say he was crying and refused to answer any questions._

_The real question has yet to be answered: will Styles survive? And if he does, will he make a full recovery?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you that you’d hate me...


	14. Thirteen

Louis stared at the pale, unconscious body of his mate. He looked thin and frail in the hospital bed made for large alphas. A bandage wrapped around his forehead.  

Louis crawled next to him, laying down. The doctors said Harry was in a coma with a 80% chance of waking. The only sign that the beautiful alpha was even alive was the rise and fall of his chest. 

Louis swung his legs over Harry’s, nosing along his mate’s neck. Due to his unconsciousness, Harry’s scent was muted, but Louis’ long accustomed senses smelt it. 

In the three days since the accident, Louis had mentally gone over every regret involving Harry he ever had. He regretted his hesitation to falling in love. He despised knowing he had hurt his mate countless times. But the thing that wouldn’t leave Louis’ mind was the engagement ring from two years ago.

Last night, Louis dreamt about an intimate wedding on a tropical beach. In his dream they were barefoot, soft sand between their toes. He dreamt about Harry dimpling excitedly at him, his emerald eyes sparkling.

Louis buried his face in Harry’s neck. He wished he had married his alpha when he had a chance. He would give absolutely anything to make Harry happy if he woke up. Anything.

Harry was the most beautiful person, both inside and out, that Louis had ever met. He was charming, goofy and beyond a doubt the kindest individual Louis could think of. He meant the world to the omega, and losing him would kill Louis.

Louis reached for Harry’s hand, entwining his fingers with the alpha’s unusually cold ones. The omega’s voice was pleasing and strained. “Please wake up. I’m begging you. There’s no way I can live without you, let alone raise a child by myself. Please, Hazza, I fucking need you.”

Louis didn’t expect a response, but the silence that greeted him was still unbearable. He wiped tears from under his eyes, pressing a soft kiss to his mate’s pale cheek. “I love you so much, darling. Please, wake up for me. For our baby.”

He let his tears wet Harry’s face, until he was two seconds from going crazy. He wiped under his eyes, pulling out his phone.

_**Louis_Tomlinson:** Love how all this happens after I find out there’s a pup on the way. Fuck that, proper bullshit !_

He pressed send on the tweet, hugging Harry closer. This man was everything to him and he’d be damned if he never heard his alpha’s deep voice again.


	15. Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, haven’t seen you in a while. So so sorry about the wait, I have no idea what’s been taking me so long.

_**Louis Tomlinson Opens Up About Pregnancy After Harry Styles Almost Dies in Crash** _

_Days after Styles was hit by a moving vehicle and put in a coma, the actor’s mate revealed that the couple was expecting a pup in an angry tweet._

_It had been the first time fans had heard of the omega since the near fatal crash. People have been sending Louis support over various social media, several hashtags trending over twitter. These include #PrayForHazza and #StylinsonBaby._

_~~~_

_~~~_

Harry’s entire body ached. His left leg ached, feeling weirdly stiff and his eyelids felt glued shut. Not to mention the familiar body that was lying half on top of him. 

It had felt like an eternity of exhaustion and pain, mixed with Louis’ pleading voice. He groaned, barely moving his fingers; they felt like they were made of cement.

The body on top of his moved and Harry heard a small gasp. Two hands cupped his face. “C’mon, darling. Wake up for me, love.”

Harry could feel the bond stir, slowly waking. It was muddled with a strange mix of desperation and love. Louis’ emotions fed Harry’s determination and he slowly peeled his eyes open.

Louis smiled in relief. He looked exhausted, dark bags under both of his eyes and only the smallest sparkle left in the cerulean orbs. “Fuck, I missed you.”

The omega surged forward, pressing his lips firmly against Harry’s in a bruising kiss. His lips were dry and the cool metal of the lip ring was a welcome shock. 

Louis’ lips left Harry’s, but his face stayed close. “Never _ever_ scare me like that again.”

Harry shakily lifted his arms, weakly resting them on his mate’s waist. His voice was rough. “Okay.”

Louis entire body was just barely trembling. “I should...I should call the nurse.”

He leaned over, pressing the red button with shaky fingers. Harry stared at him. Louis’ hair was sticking up in about ten places and his eyes were red like he’d been crying. His lips were chapped and he looked thinner than usual, save for the slight baby bump on his tummy. Harry’s heart ached just realizing how much Louis had suffered while the alpha was unconscious. “You look like shit.”

Louis met his gaze, smiling dryly. “Sorry I couldn’t dress up more for you.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “I didn’t mean...I meant that...you look tired. And sad.”

Louis shrugged. “That pretty much sums up how I feel. I was terrified of losing you.”

Harry reached for him, immediately awarded with an armful of omega. Louis kissed Harry’s cheek as the nurse bustled in. “It’s good to see you awake, love. Your family has been very nervous.”

The alpha met Louis’ blue eyes, the omega’s half of their bond pulsing like he was holding back words. Louis just softly tucked a stray curl behind Harry’s ear. “So scared.”

Harry reluctantly tore his gaze from Louis’. “Can I have a glass of water, please?”

She nodded, fidgeting with the machines that were hooked up to various parts of Harry’s body. The beta left the room briskly, leaving the mates alone.

Louis fished mouth for a second before his words tumbled out. “I want to marry you.”

Harry’s entire body froze. His voice was much quieter than he intended, full of rasp from lack of speaking. “A-are you serious?”

Louis’ blue eyes flitted around the room, before landing back on Harry’s green ones. His voice was tiny. “Yes. I was thinking about how selfish I was when I refused to marry you and how much I regretted my choice. I love you so so much and I want you to get as much out of this relationship as possible.”

Despite the sore stiffness in Harry’s entire body, he surged forward and kissed his mate firmly. Louis fisted the alpha’s hospital gown, sighing against his lips.   
  
Even though they both had stale breath and dry lips, the kiss was perfect in its own way because it was Louis and Harry; it was familiar in a way that only coming home felt like and vulnerable in ways that were like Harry was slowly stripping down every layer of Louis’ tough facade. They put as much into the kiss as they received, only separating their mouths when Anne cleared her throat.

“I should’ve known you’d have your tongue down his throat as soon as he woke up.” Jay was standing beside the omega looking amused.

Harry was much too exhausted to be embarrassed, but Louis’ cheeks tinged red. The male omega turned to the women. He made a small choking sound and Jay embraced him. “It’s okay, he’s alive. He’s awake.”

Louis buried his face in his mum’s shoulder and Anne turned to her own son. She gripped his hand, her expression stern despite the sheen of tears in her eyes. “That was the worst experience of my life. Don’t you ever leave us, Harry Edward.”

Harry smiled softly at her. “I’ll try.”

Louis pulled away from the beta, wiping under his eyes. “Not good enough. I fucking love you and I can’t raise a baby by myself.”

The alpha’s eyes dropped to Louis’ small bump. “I love you too. So so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to DM me/follow my socials my insta is @poisonivylarrie or @poisonivytommos and my Twitter is @PoisonIvyLarrie


	16. Fifteen

Harry pulled his longs curls into a bun, the uncomfortable heat of the lights familiar. He took a sip of water, eyes scanning the movie set. 

He spotted Liam talking to the artistic director, Zayn, and walked over. “Hey, mate.”

Liam looked over. “Hey, Harry. What’s up?”

Harry tucked a stray curl behind his ear. A sensation, odd but familiar, was buzzing in his bond. “Can I step out for a second?”

Liam nodded. “Sure.”

Harry walked out of the building, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He had four missed calls from his assistant, Eleanor.

He cursed and called her back. Her voice sounded stressed. “Hi, Louis’ at the station.”

~~~

Louis picked at a stray string on Harry’s hoodie, anger still roaring in his ears. He brought his sweater paw up to his nose, breathing in the scent of his mate.

He heard footsteps and the protective part of his maternal instincts stirred. He wrapped an arm around his tummy, hunching into himself a bit as his body tensed. 

It was an alpha cop he didn’t recognize, her eyes sympathetic. “You okay, love?”

He took a moment to form an answer. His voice had an edge. “Fine.”

She didn’t look taken aback, at least not to the same degree as the other cops he encountered. “It’s not your first time in here, is it?”

He shook his head. “No.”

She looked like she was about to say something else, but more familiar footsteps were heard down the hallways and the smell of apple cinnamon greeted Louis’ nose. Louis felt relieved, despite Harry’s scent being sharp with anger. 

Harry’s face had the barest hint of makeup and his eyes held exhaustion. “You do realize how much time I had to take off of this project already, and you pull this?!”

Louis’ mouth fell open. Harry was angry. The omega scrambled to his feet. “Haz, I-“

Harry sighed, shaking his head. “Not now, we’ll talk later.”

The cop unlocked the cell door and Louis walked out, eyes searching Harry’s face. He took a step closer, reaching for his alpha.

Harry let him touch him, but it was most likely only because of the baby. Louis rolled onto the balls of his feet, tucking his nose into Harry’s neck, feeling his anger dissipate. 

The alpha instinctively wrapped an arm around his mate’s waist. Louis’ hands gripped the back of Harry’s shirt as he removed his head from the alpha’s neck. 

Harry grabbed Louis’ hand, entwining their fingers. “You’re coming with me to the set, okay?”

Louis nodded. “Okay.”

The omega studied his mate’s side profile as Harry walked to the car. His long hair was in a messy bun, his lips slightly chapped, his makeup precisely done and his cheeks slightly pink from anger. His jawline was as sharp as ever, which was especially noticeable from Louis’ angle and he had a concealer covered scar on his forehead. 

Harry looked over, meeting Louis’ gaze with expressionless green eyes. The omega smiled at him. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

Harry let go of Louis’ hand like he remembered he was angry, the omega feeling a sharp pang of rejection. He swallowed back a whimper; his inner omega had been damaged most of Louis’ teen years, making certain instinctual emotions or reactions were harder to keep in check. He kept walking quickly beside his mate, trying to keep up with Harry’s long strides. 

Harry unlocked the car and got in, Louis sliding into the passenger seat, bringing his knees to his chest. “‘M sorry...”

Harry didn’t look at him. “You always say that.”

Louis rested his forehead against the glass of the window. “Hazza...can you take me home?”

The alpha sternly shook his head. “It’s too far out of the way. I have to go downtown.”

The omega picked at a string of his borrowed hoodie. He started biting at his lips for something to do, his lip ring hitting his teeth loudly. “Oh...”

Harry made an annoyed noise. “Can you like...not be so loud.”

Louis’ sighed, letting his bottom lip go. “Fine.”

They arrived at the set and Harry got out, walking into the building with only a single glance back at Louis.

Louis sighed, jogging to catch up with his mate. Harry went straight over to Liam, the omega following with an air of feigned confidence. 

Harry tugged his hair out of the bun and it sprung down in brown waves to his shoulders. Louis wanted to run his fingers through it, but refrained the alpha was mad at him. 

Harry’s deep voice cut Louis out of his thoughts. “I’m so sorry about that, we had a little emergency.”

Louis felt his cheeks head but he kept his face impartial. He studied Harry’s beautiful face, the alpha briefly looking back over at him and meeting his eyes. Harry looked away just as fast, Louis’ heart dropping into his stomach.

Liam nodded, extremely understanding. He sent Harry off to fix his makeup and turned to Louis. His kind brown eyes studied the omega’s stubborn stance and the fierce air he carried with him. He didn’t say anything and instead shouted orders at the crew.

Louis watched Harry walk onto the set. It was modelled to look like a living room, a female beta sitting on the couch. 

This movie was a romcom about a beta and an alpha who fell in love in the 1960s, despite society and their own biology. It was written beautifully and Harry was absolutely perfect for the role, with his fucking perfect chiseled good looks and all that.

Louis watched the beta sob into her hands as Harry started to pull her close and comfort her. Louis smiled softly at his mate, feeling nothing but adoration and pride.

Most omegas would probably be jealous of the girl, but Louis knew beyond a shadow of a doubt where his alpha’s heart lies. Louis continued to watch, but his fingers had absentmindedly started almost harshly running up and down his thighs. 

He heard a kind, slightly familiar voice from beside him. “Please don’t do that.”

Louis frowned at Liam, then realized what he was doing. He stilled his hands, but kept an impartial face. “Don’t do what?”

Liam gave him a knowing look. “I know enough omega biology to know you’re giving in to the negative side of your instincts.”

Louis’ eyes hardened. “You _don’t know me_.”

Liam’s eyebrows quirked up. “My sister burned her arms with a lighter. She did it for two years and my parents had to send her off to rehab to stop it. Louis, I’m not trying to be a threat. I just recognize that when omegas push away their positive instincts, the negative ones come out.”

Louis stared at him for a moment. “I-I’m sorry. About your sister I mean. But you don’t need to worry about me. I’ve been clean for ages and I’m not going to disappoint either him or myself by c...by doing it again.”

Liam’s eyes held a bit of respect, surprising Louis. “You seem strong and your mate is one of the best people I’ve ever met. I just don’t want anything bad to happen to anyone...so I get personal and involve myself in other’s business. I’m sorry that I did that but I’m not sorry for worrying.”

Louis looked away for a second before meeting Liam’s eyes again. “You’re just a good lad, you don’t need to be sorry for that.”

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally hate how I ended the last chap but like...

The drive home was tense and silent. Every molecule in Harry’s body wanted to reach out for his omega, but he kept his eyes on the road and his hands on the steering wheel.

Louis was on his phone, the sun glinting off his piercings. A frown was tugging his pink lips down and Harry quickly tore his eyes away, remembering he was supposed to be angry. He never had been a good alpha, always too soft and giving.

He nearly cried of relief when he pulled into their driveway, before tensing again; he knew there was a fight coming. 

Louis stepped out of the car, strutting to the door. He opened it and ducked inside before Harry could even get out of the car himself. 

Harry pulled the keys from the ignition and walked slowly up the drive. He knew he should get it over with as soon as possible, but fighting with his mate was his least favourite thing in the universe.

Louis was still in the front hallway, arms crossed and eyes directed firmly at the ground. “I know you’re mad at me.”

Harry slipped his feet from his Chelsea Boots, mentally fumbling for an answer. “Okay?”

Louis looked up, bright cerulean eyes shining with defiance. “And I’m not going to apologize.”

The alpha frowned at him. “Why not? I had to leave work to get you, at the _police station_. And you’re pregnant, Lou, for fucks sake.”

Louis frowned back. “You aren’t even trying to see it from my point of view.”

Harry tiredly ran his hand over his hair, pulling it from it’s bun. “You’re not giving me your point of view.”

Louis pursed his lips. “There was a beta who was about to sexually assault a small omega.”

“And you stepped in?!” Harry felt exhausted. Of course Louis intervened. It was such a Louis thing to do, but that didn’t make Harry feel any better about it.

The omega’s eyes flashed. “Well obviously. I’m not just going to let some poor girl get raped.”

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. “Lou...Louis, you’re _pregnant_.”

“I’m well aware, thanks.” His tone was unbearably dry. 

The alpha’s hands shook. His instincts were screaming at him, trying to get him to force his mate to understand. “You could’ve been hurt.”

Louis’ expression softened, just barely, but Harry noticed. The omega sighed. “Hazza...”

Harry took a step closer to him. “Lou, you can’t just run around trying to save everyone anymore. Not when you’re holding another life in your body.”

“So you think I’m going to let something happen to our puppy.” Louis’ voice held an edge of hurt that ripped through Harry’s heart like a knife. 

The alpha took a step back. “I never said that...”

The omega didn’t seem to hear him. His eyes grew glossy with unshed tears. “Harry, you’re the only thing that keeps me holding on sometimes, you’re literally the reason I’m still alive, and you think I’m going to let you down like that? You think I’m going to let down this little person who, even though I haven’t met them yet, already owns a massive fucking piece of my heart?!”

Harry didn’t know how he could’ve fucked up this bad, how he changed the course of their conversation this drastically. “Lou...of course you’re not going to let anything happen. My instincts are just going crazy, okay?”

Louis looked up at him with giant blue eyes. “I’m sorry I’m such a fuck up that you’re doubting me.”

Harry could nearly _hear_ his heart break into a thousand sharp pieces. He let out a sob, a tear track streaming down his cheek. “Louis, my darling, my love, my sweet creature, my honey, my omega, my _everything,_ you arent a fuck up. You’re perfect. It’s all my instincts okay? Annoying, irrational, stupid, primal alpha instincts.”

Louis wrapped his arms tightly around his tummy, staring down at it. “Harry...”

The alpha took a hesitant step forward, reaching out to lightly touch his mate’s shoulders. “I never ever would doubt you, baby. Never.”

Louis let out a soft whimper and closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms tightly around Harry. “I’m so so sorry.”

Harry kissed the top of his head. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

Louis just trembled for a moment in Harry’s arms. The omega looked up and rolled onto the balls of his feet, kissing the corner of Harry’s lifts softly. “Are we okay?”

Harry nodded, resting his hands on Louis’ waist. “We’ll always be okay. I promise.”

Louis smiled shakily. “Fuck, I love you.”

Harry smiled back. “I love you so much.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...short, kinda angsty and yeah


	18. Seventeen

_The nurse walked out of the room, a sad look on her face. “I’m so sorry...we tried everything but your mate didn’t make it.”_

_Louis felt his heart drop and he heard a distant scream. Anne’s arms wrapped around him and she softly shushed him, letting him know that he was the one screaming._

_He sobbed into her shoulder. That was his Harry, his alpha, his life partner, his boy, the father of his child, his everything._

_He couldn’t live without Harry. There was no way he’d survive that. No way his already damaged inner omega could handle it. Why him? Why was it always him?  
_

_~~~  
_

Louis woke up, being pulled into his mate’s arms. He’s eyes were streaming tears and he was shaking. Harry cuddled him close. “It’s just a dream, my love.”

“Didn’t seem like a fucking dream.” Louis nosed along his neck, scenting him as he trembled. The alpha stroked his back, rocking him gently. 

Harry kissed the top of his head. “What was it about?”

Louis let out a little choked sob. “You.”

The alpha’s soft movements paused. “What?”

The omega just hugged him tighter. “The accident. I-I had a dream where...where you didn’t make it.”

Harry pulled back and lifted Louis’ chin with two fingers. “Lou, I’m here and I’m fine.”

Louis nodded, kissing him softly. He felt so real, so familiar and so _Harry_ under the omega’s lips. Louis pulled away, running his hand through his mate’s curls. “You know I could never live without you right?”

Harry nodded, his deep voice soft. “I know, my love.”

Louis rested his hand on his bare tummy, stroking it with his thumb. “I love you. I love you. I love you.”

The alpha kissed his forehead. “Are you talking to me or them?”

Louis rolled his eyes fondly. It was probably less effective with the dried tears on his cheeks, but it made the corners of Harry’s lips quirk up. “Guess.”

Harry made a face. “I don’t think I want to. Are you okay though, Lou?”

Louis shrugged. “Everything from today is getting to me...my instincts have just been going crazy.”

Harry stroked his cheek. “I’m so sorry, darling, for getting upset.”

Louis shrugged. “Wasn't your fault, was it? Was mine...”

Harry sighed. “Louis, I love you so fucking much. Nothing is _ever_ your fault. You’re so perfect.”

Louis snorted at that but kept silent. He just nodded and crawled out of the alpha’s hold, laying back down. The lilt of his voice was softly musical. “Cmere.”

Harry laid next to him, wrapping a careful arm around him. He held his mate close, closing his eyes. This was his omega, the love of his life, his home; he wouldn’t let anything take either one of them away for a long long time.


End file.
